Gone Away
by Little Rini
Summary: Relena has died and Heero has to deal with the lost. It's a Deathfic just to lat you know and it's a songfic. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, nor do I own Off Spring's song Gone   
Away. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money. >. 

AN: This is after the Endless Waltz obviously and Relena and Heero are   
married. This is my first any thing for Gundam Wing. Please, be nice!   


A picture of Heero Yuy siting at the side of a hospital bed. Relena   
Peacecraft-Yuy lays in he bed and suddenly her heart stops. Heero looks at   
her and tears appear at the rim of his eyes.   
It has been about 2 and a half months since Relena has died. We see   
Heero stand in front of a grave stone with tears running down his cheeks. 

(Music plays) 

He looks down at the grave and sighs while thinking 'Why did you have to   
leave? I know your job threatened your life, but why?'. Heero looks up at   
the sky as the rain comes down. 

(Music slows) 

Maybe in another life   
I could find you there   
Pulled away before your time 

Heero wipes some tears and says to no one "You barely lived long. 20 is   
not old enough.". As he walks from the grave to the Sank Kingdom he looks   
around and remembers every night he would watch her sleep before he had the   
courage to ask her to marry him. 

I can't deal it's so unfair   
(music picks up)   
And it feels   
And it feels like   
Heaven's so far away. 

Heero walks into the garden and falls to his knees crying. 'I never wanted   
you dead, but now you are. Why? Why where you token from me?'. Heero stands   
up and looks to the sky. 

And it feels   
Yeah it feels like   
The world has grown cold   
Now that you've gone away   
(music Plays) 

Heero looks up as the rain turns to snow, though he doesn't care that it's   
cold so he continues to walk through the garden. He sees a figure sitting on   
a bench and tries to make out the figure.   
He looks and sees it's Duo. Heero walks to him and sits down. Duo looks   
at Heero and tries to smile and says "Do you think this will cause another   
war?". Heero shrugged. He was glad he had wiped the tears away before coming   
over here. He walks off back to her grave. While picking come of the flowers   
like roses and Hail Mary's. 

(music slows) 

Leaving Flowers on your grave   
Show that I still care.   
But black roses and Hail Mary's   
can't bring back what's taken from me 

Heero sets the Hail Mary and the now black roses. Once he notices the dead   
roses he sighs 'Come back to me Relena. Tell me this is all a bad dream.'. 

I reach to the sky 

(music slowly begins to pick up) 

Heero reaches to the sky. 

and call out your name   
and if i could trade   
I would 

Heero says silently "Relena...why can't I trade?". He looks down at the   
grave and the tears begin to pour down his face as the snow continues to   
fall. 

(music picks up) 

And it feels   
and it feels like   
heaven's so far away   
and it stings   
Yeah, it stings now   
the world is so cold   
now that you've gone away. 

He hears something and turns around pulling out his gun. 

gone away. 

It's only Duo so he puts his gun back. "Im sorry." Duo says trying to   
comfort Heero. "I couldn't help her." Heero says coldly. "It wasn't your   
fault. No one knew. We all believed that peace had really came." 

gone away   
Yeah   
Yeah   
Yeah   
Yeah   
Yeah 

Heero walks off and Duo sighs as he wipes a tear from his eye 'Relena why   
did you have to leave Heero all alone?' Duo thinks to himself. 

(music plays) 

Heero walks back tot he garden and sits on a bench. 

OoooOoohhh Yeah. 

(Music plays) 

Heero puts his face in his hands as he cries harder and harder. 

(music slows) 

He sighs as the tears begin to slow down. 

(music picks up) 

I'D SELL MY SOUL!!   
Ooooooh   
yeaaaaahhh yeaaaaaahh 

(music slows) 

Heero looks up at the sky and wipes his eyes. 'Relena wouldn't want me to   
cry, but why? Why Relena?' 

I reach to the sky   
and call out your name   
Oh, please let me trade!!   
I would! 

(music picks up) 

And it feels   
and it feels like   
Heaven's so far away   
and it feels   
yeah, it feels likes   
the world has gone cold   
now that you've gone away 

Heero sits there looking up at the sky. 

gone away   
gone away   
yeah   
yeah   
yeah   
yeah   
yeah 

He stays siting there and hears a whisper in the wind saying "I love you,   
Heero Yuy". He knew that voice from any where and a smile played upon his   
lips and he whispers "I love you too." 

Yeah   
Ooooooh   
Yeah   
Ooooooh   
Yeah   
Ooooooh   
Ooooooh   
YEAH! 

Heero relaxes in the bench chair and the screen fades to darkness as the   
music has stooped. 

A.N.: Yeah! How did you like it? Please be kind and R&R. Thanks ^_^   
  
  



End file.
